Hopeless
by katiclover
Summary: Rick e Kate viajam para Londres para visitar Alexis na faculdade. O que eles não imaginavam, era que uma simples e alegre viagem em família seria acompanhada de uma tragédia que mudaria suas vidas para sempre.


Castle e Beckett finalmente haviam tido a oportunidade de visitar Alexis juntos em Londres, onde a menina havia entrado na faculdade há cerca de um ano. Por conta da carga horária de trabalho de Kate, Castle geralmente ia sozinho, cerca de uma vez a cada dois meses. Desta vez, porém, Kate conseguiu alguns dias de folga após um grande caso finalizado. Eles haviam passado quatro dias com a menina, visitando os pontos turísticos da cidade e aproveitando a companhia uns dos outros, mas estava na hora de voltar.

O casal aguardava impacientemente o seu voo de volta à Nova York, o qual estava atrasado cerca de uma hora. Ao ouvir a chamada para entrar, levantaram e caminharam lado a lado em direção à cabine de embarque. No meio do grande corredor, Castle parou, passando a mão pelos bolsos da calça.

\- Algum problema? – perguntou Kate, parando logo à frente.

\- Acho que deixei meus óculos de sol na lanchonete. Entre, eu te encontro lá dentro. – respondeu, indo em direção á saída.

\- Não demore! – disse Kate, encaminhando-se para a entrada do avião. Rapidamente, encontrou seu acento.

Alguns minutos depois, Castle adentrou o avião, acomodando-se do lado da moça com cabelos castanhos, que descansava a cabeça na lateral do banco.

\- Desculpe senhor. Este lugar está ocupado. – disse a moça olhando-o com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

\- Oh, sinto muito. Estou mesmo no acento errado... – respondeu Castle. - Você se parece com a minha noiva. – acrescentou.

\- Sem problemas. – disse a moça, voltando para a sua posição anterior.

Castle caminhou alguns passos à frente, e logo avistou Kate encarando-o com uma expressão desconfiada.

\- O que foi isso? Cansou da minha companhia? – perguntou Kate, quando ele se acomodou ao seu lado.

\- É claro que não, amor. Ela realmente parecia com você. – respondeu, dando um selinho rápido nos seus lábios.

Ela sorriu em resposta e deitou a cabeça no ombro direito de seu noivo. A viagem seria longa.

Ambos foram acordados pelo som da cabine de controle, informando que estavam prontos para iniciar o procedimento de pouso em Nova York. Minutos se passaram, até que as luzes da cidade se fizeram presentes, mas o veículo não chegou a sua pista. Uma voz soou novamente, desta vez ordenando a todos os passageiros que permanecessem sentados e com seus cintos de segurança afivelados. Rumores de que algo errado estava acontecendo começaram a se espalhar rapidamente. Castle segurou a mão de Kate, e seus olhares se encontraram. Tudo parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Gritos apavorados surgiam de todos os lados, enquanto a distância entre o solo diminuía rápido demais. Em meio a tantas vozes, Kate conseguiu ouvir Rick sussurrar três palavras ainda olhando em seus olhos.

Em seguida, um grande impacto seguido de um barulho ensurdecedor.

E então, o silêncio.

* * *

A grande maioria dos passageiros foi levada para o hospital mais próximo. Feridos em massa cruzavam a porta de emergência a cada instante, colocando em alerta cada funcionário presente no hospital inaugurado recentemente.

\- Mulher branca, cerca de 30 anos. Estava na parede lateral do veículo. Possível traumatismo craniano. Estado grave. Sala de cirurgia 03. Doutor David.

\- Mulher branca, cerca de 30 anos. Parede lateral do veículo. Foi atingida por um grande estilhaço na região abdominal. Hemorragia intensa. Queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau nos braços e rosto. Estado grave. Sala de cirurgia 04. Doutor Carl.

Uma enfermeira anotava as informações principais rapidamente em dois prontuários diferentes, entregando-os em seguida para um dos médicos no time destinados a cada caso.

\- Giselle, precisamos de suturas nos leitos um e dois. – uma voz a chamou.

\- A caminho. – respondeu, se encaminhando à prateleira de suprimentos e em seguida aos leitos onde dois homens a esperavam.

\- Olá. Sou a enfermeira Giselle, cuidarei de seus ferimentos.

\- Preciso de notícias de minha noiva. Katherine Beckett. Alta, cabelos castanhos, Por favor. – o homem segurou firmemente no braço da moça, que sorriu levemente antes de responder.

\- Duas mulheres com esta descrição foram encaminhadas para a cirurgia agora, senhor. Assim que tivermos mais notícias, te informaremos.

\- Desculpe senhora, duas mulheres? – perguntou o homem do leito ao lado, chamando sua atenção. Á confirmação da enfermeira, ele continuou – Minha esposa, Luiza Scott, bate com as mesmas informações.

\- Ambas as pacientes estão em cirurgia, senhores. Irei preencher as suas fichas assim que seus testes de DNA forem liberados.

Depois de alguns minutos, ambos os homens estavam com seus machucados suturados e com seus curativos prontos. A jovem enfermeira sorriu, dizendo:

\- Precisamos liberar mais leitos. Os senhores ficarão bem. Nossa sala de espera para pacientes em cirurgia está localizada no segundo andar.

Os homens agradeceram a informação e seguiram lado a lado para o local informado.

\- Richard Castle. – disse, estendendo a mão em direção ao homem sentado ao seu lado.

\- Henry Scott. – respondeu, apertando gentilmente a mão a si oferecida.

Após alguns minutos, Henry soltou uma breve risada, chamando a atenção de Castle.

\- Sabe... Nosso casamento está à beira do fim. Havíamos agendado esta viagem para Nova York para tentarmos nos aproximar, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. É tão irônico... Eu estava sempre dizendo que nós precisávamos de um recomeço, e então isso acontece. É como um sinal do universo.

\- Sinto muito... – disse, soltando um longo suspiro antes de continuar - Estou de casamento marcado com Kate para daqui a dois meses. Fomos até Londres para visitar a minha filha na faculdade, e entregá-la o nosso convite. Estávamos tão felizes... Finalmente tudo estava dando certo, e então... – suspirou novamente, e com a cabeça baixa, finalizou. - Não posso perdê-la. Não sei o que faria sem ela.

Henry nada respondeu, apenas afundou-se em sua cadeira, tentando se lembrar de alguma vez em sua vida em que esteve tão feliz quanto o homem ao seu lado descreveu a si próprio e sua noiva. Ele sabia que na verdade, ele não possuía essa lembrança. Casou-se muito cedo, e viveu durante anos infeliz ao lado de uma mulher que não amava.

Vozes familiares despertaram Castle de seus pensamentos. Levantou-se e foi recebido pelos braços de sua mãe. Ao seu lado, estava Jim. Voltando-se ao sogro, também o abraçou, tendo suas costas afagadas em um abraço apertado.

\- Sinto muito... – disse Castle, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos.

\- Eu também, Richard... Eu também... – respondeu Jim, repetindo o gesto em si próprio.

\- Ela vai sair dessa. Katherine é forte. – disse Martha, segurando a mão do filho.

\- Vamos para a lanchonete do hospital, precisamos nos acalmar e Castle precisa se alimentar. Tenho certeza de que assim que tiverem noticias eles irão nos atualizar. – disse Jim alguns minutos depois.

\- Mãe, ligue para Alexis. Ela pediu para nós avisarmos quando... Quando chegássemos em casa. Já se passaram horas desde que nós... Por favor, faça isso por mim. Acho que eu não conseguiria... – pediu Castle, enquanto se encaminhavam para a cafeteria, afastando-se do homem que os observava fixamente.

\- Não se preocupe Richard. Ligarei para ela. Devo conta-la sobre...

\- Não. – interrompeu. – Ainda não. Não até termos noticias de Kate.

\- O que direi a ela?

\- Eu... Não sei. Apenas diga que chegamos, e que ligaremos mais tarde. – respondeu, aceitando o café que Jim o estendeu.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Sim... Ela disse que teria um teste importante hoje... Não quero preocupá-la.

\- Tudo bem... – disse, afastando-se dos homens enquanto discava o número da neta.

\- Castle? – uma voz o chamou. – Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos. – disse Lanie, abraçando-o, seguida por Espo e Ryan.

\- Bro, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Esposito, seguindo com o grupo de volta à sala de espera, onde um médico os esperava.

* * *

Giselle adentrou o grupo de enfermeiras recentemente. Havia sido transferida do maior hospital da cidade, reconhecido pelo seu grande número de alas e atendimento eficiente. A moça alegou que não pertencia ao local, pois não era adequada para lidar com _"muitas tarefas ao mesmo tempo"_. Seus colegas passaram a desprezá-la no antigo ambiente de trabalho, pois constantemente passava suas tarefas menores para internos ou estudantes iniciantes, resultando diversas vezes em erros que prejudicavam a rotina dos médicos e enfermeiras chefes. Aparentemente, o seu hábito não havia mudado.

Quando soube da localidade do acidente, seu primeiro pensamento foi inventar uma desculpa para se afastar naquele dia. Porém, sabia que corria muitos riscos, inclusive o de perder o seu emprego, já que o hospital estava recontratando funcionários e privilegiando aqueles que apresentavam melhor desempenho e menor número de problemas. E claramente hoje, durante um grande acidente resultante em feridos em massa adentrando o hospital, a sua ausência seria definitivamente um problema.

Ficara encarregada ao cuidado de cinco pacientes fixos, incluindo o preenchimento de seus prontuários. Três deles, duas mulheres e um homem estavam em cirurgia, em estado grave. Os outros dois, eram homens que não precisaram ser operados, sendo encaminhados diretamente para a UTI, apenas para serem melhores tratados e monitorados. Tendo três pacientes ainda sem identificação, estava a espera da conclusão de seus testes.

\- Olá, Marcos. Tudo certo para nosso jantar hoje à noite? – perguntou, adentrando o laboratório.

\- Giselle, estou realmente ocupado hoje, por razões óbvias. Na verdade, acredito que meu turno será prolongado. Podemos adiar o nosso encontro para o final de semana. Está aqui pelos seus resultados?

\- Estarei de plantão. Ah, vamos lá Marcos. Não podemos deixar nosso trabalho atrapalhar nossos planos. Estarei te esperando em meu apartamento as 10.

\- Aqui está. George Benetti, sala 01. Katherine Beckett, sala 03. Luiza Scott, sala 04. – disse, estendendo-a os três envelopes.

\- Marcos? Ainda não ouvi sua confirmação. Por favor! – disse, aproximando-se do homem, sem dar muita importância ao que ouviu.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer... – respondeu, virando-lhe as costas.

\- Isso! Você não vai se arrepender! – disse, deixando a sala.

Estava na metade do corredor quando foi bipada com urgência para a emergência, e em seguida para a área de raios-X. Ainda possuía os três envelopes e prontuários incompletos em mãos. Sentiu seu rosto queimar. Não sabia o que fazer. Deu mais alguns passos à frente, e avistou duas moças de uniforme conversando e rindo sobre alguma bobagem. Agarrou na camiseta de uma delas, chamando-a a atenção.

\- Ei, você! Preciso que complete esses prontuários com os nomes dos pacientes, e deixe-os na recepção da área cirúrgica. – disse, depositando o material nos braços da garota.

\- Espere, eu... – começou a jovem moça.

\- Vamos, lá! Você consegue fazer isso! Não pode ser assim tão incapaz, certo?! – disse Giselle, se afastando em direção ao elevador.

\- Há três pacientes aqui! – disse a menina com urgência em sua voz, indo em direção a uma mesa próxima.

\- É... George em sala 01. Katherine em sala 04. Luize, ou algo assim... Sala... 03.

As portas do elevador se fecharam.

* * *

\- Família de Katherine Beckett? – perguntou o doutor, chamando a atenção de Castle e os outros ao seu lado.

\- Richard Castle. Sou seu noivo. Como ela está? – aproximou-se do médico, segurando firmemente em seu braço esquerdo.

\- Senhor Castle, sugiro que nos sentemos. – disse, apontando para alguns dos lugares vazios na sala de espera.

Henry levantou o olhar para o grupo de pessoas acomodando-se nos acentos próximos. Ainda aguardava sozinho por notícias de sua mulher.

Observou enquanto o médico dizia a clássica frase: _"Sinto muito. Fizemos tudo o que pudemos."_. Em seguida, a pequena sala foi tomada por uma série de gritos enquanto as pessoas se abraçavam, soltando soluços altos.

Sua atenção deixou o grupo quando um homem de jaleco se aproximou, anunciando o nome de sua esposa.

\- Senhor Scott, sou o doutor David. Sua esposa está fora da cirurgia. Está na UTI para ser monitorada, mas deve ficar bem. No entanto, precisamos conversar sobre seu caso.

\- Posso vê-la? – perguntou, um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Sim senhor. Ela ainda está desacordada devido à anestesia, mas deve despertar em cerca de meia hora. Siga-me.

Henry olhou uma última vez para a família desolada próxima a si, acompanhando o médico em seguida.

Parou em frente a uma porta de vidro. Observou de longe a moça deitada com uma grande faixa ao redor de sua cabeça, com diversos tubos e máquinas a sua volta.

\- Luiza sofreu uma pancada brusca na região da cabeça, causando um traumatismo craniano, além de diversos ferimentos pelo corpo, nenhum tão grave quanto ao principal. Conseguimos estabilizá-la rapidamente, o que evitou maiores danos. Contanto, devido à gravidade do seu impacto, ela poderá sofrer algumas sequelas. Sinto muito. Ela acordará confusa e provavelmente com algumas dores ao redor do corpo, mesmo com os medicamentos. Precisaremos dá-la algum tempo para se localizar.

Henry observou com mais atenção através do vidro. Havia algo errado, ele sabia. Voltando seu olhar para o médico, ele disse:

\- Esperarei até que ela acorde. Preciso fazer algumas ligações. – disse, afastando-se alguns passos da sala.

\- Como preferir. Assim que ela acordar, uma enfermeira irá me chamar para realizar os principais testes. Temos uma sala de espera separada para acompanhantes da UTI, siga reto e irá encontrá-la. – disse o médico, sorrindo e apontando para o final do corredor.

\- Obrigada. – respondeu Henry, sorrindo de volta e seguindo para o local indicado.

Seu sorriso deixou seu rosto imediatamente com o pensamento que lhe ocorreu.

O avião havia caído com a lateral virada para o chão, o que fez com que a asa se quebrasse imediatamente. Luiza permaneceu encostada na parede lateral durante toda a viagem, evitando contato visual, devido à discussão que tiveram antes do embarque. Um pouco antes de desmaiar, ele ainda enxergou pequenas faíscas e muita fumaça. Sabia que um acidente de avião não costumava deixar grande número de sobreviventes, por diversos fatores. Porém, o resgate havia sido quase imediato, já que estavam próximos ao aeroporto quando o acidente ocorreu, em um campo que levava até a pista de pouso. Estavam cercados por prédios e em algum lugar no meio de tantos edifícios, deveria de haver um hospital. Um corpo de bombeiros. Qualquer unidade que pudesse ajudá-los.

Enquanto fortes braços o retiravam do local, sua consciência voltou lentamente, acompanhada de uma forte dor na região da testa, onde agora havia um curativo cobrindo seus pontos. De dentro da ambulância, foi capaz de assistir enquanto as chamas se espalhavam lentamente no local onde ele sentava há poucos minutos. Ainda assim, o médico não havia dito nada sobre queimaduras.

Havia usado a desculpa das ligações para poder se afastar e raciocinar com as informações que possuía, até porque, não havia muitos a quem ligar. Luiza era filha única, e seus pais faleceram quando a mesma ainda era adolescente. Os poucos amigos do casal moravam em Londres.

Cerca de uma hora depois, o doutor mais uma vez apareceu na sala de espera a sua procura, informando que sua esposa estava acordada.

Ao adentrar a sala, seu coração disparou. Aproximou-se da maca junto ao doutor, que sorriu para a paciente que possuía uma expressão assustada em seu rosto.

O médico pediu para que apertasse sua mão, depois passou uma luz pelos seus olhos. Em seguida, pediu para que dissesse seu nome, ao que nada disse. Repetiu o gesto cerca de duas vezes. O médico repetiu a pergunta, e a expressão de pavor da paciente aumentou. Em seguida, o doutor perguntou a ela a sua idade, nome de seus pais e inclusive a do homem que a observava ao seu lado. Não obteve respostas. O médico já possuía seu diagnóstico.

Olhou para Henry, estendendo a mão e tocando seu ombro.

\- Sinto muito... Ela pode simplesmente estar confusa, devemos esperar mais algum tempo para termos certeza. Enquanto isso, peço que o senhor seja paciente. Converse com ela calmamente, respondendo as perguntas que a fiz. Darei-lhes um pouco de privacidade. – disse, afastando-se da sala.

Henry permaneceu encarando fixamente a porta, pensando no que faria em seguida. Ouviu um baixo resmungo vindo da cama ao seu lado. Virou-se, encarando a moça desconhecida deitada ao seu lado.

Notou que mesmo com alguns arranhões e com a cabeça enfaixada, ela era extremamente linda. Quando a moça abriu-lhe um leve sorriso, ele tomou sua decisão instantaneamente.

Aproximou-se da cama, segurando-lhe a mão. Acariciou seu rosto calmamente antes de olhar em seus olhos, dizendo:

\- Olá... Sou Henry Scott. – deu uma pausa, sorrindo. - Você é Luiza Scott, minha esposa. Tudo irá ficar bem, querida. Aqui está o nosso recomeço. – finalizou, depositando um beijo em sua testa.


End file.
